Battlezone Wiki:Conflict Policy
Battlezone Wiki's conflict policy works based on a priority system. Content from higher priority levels usually supersedes content from a lower level. __TOC__ Cross-Level Conflicts Content which comes from a higher-priority source is likely to be taken as canon above content from a lower-priority source. When a conflict is encountered, the first thing to be checked is source priority. Information from a source further up this list supersedes content from further down. First: Games :The Battlezone games are the highest form of canon available to us. They make up the majority of the information in the series and, as a result, are taken as canon in any conflict. In the event of game-to-game conflicts, see Same Level Conflicts below. Second: Manuals :The game manuals are packaged with the games, and are intended as an introductory guide. They, like online sources and strategy guides, can never be taken as canon over a game. Third: Online Content :Both primary Battlezone games are supported by online content; Battlezone 2 especially was supplemented by a great deal at release. Some of this content includes information not seen anywhere else, but where it contradicts other sources it is usually taken as incorrect. Fourth: Strategy Guides :The Battlezone strategy guides are well-rounded towards helping new players grasp the ideas behind the games, but much of their content suffers when compared to the in-depth knowledge of long-time players. Since they were released not long after the games themselves, much of their information has been invalidated by more recent patches, and much of the story information they include is wrong as a result of author misunderstanding; whereas the strategy guides' authors had a few months at most, the Battlezone community as a whole has had a decade to fully understand the story. Fifth: Any Other Content :Anything that does not fall into the above categories fits into this one. If any other source disagrees with content in this category, it is immediately disregarded. Special: Fan-Created Content :As a result of the Battlezone community's unusual acceptingness for fan-made content, it has been granted its own category. At current, the addition of fan-made content to this wiki is discouraged. Once the wiki reaches a higher state of completion, more fan-made content will begin to appear. Its priority in a conflict will be determined by a specially made scale, on which content is assigned a rating by staff based on its compatibility and how well it is accepted. Same-Level Conflicts When conflicts occur on the same priority level, it is often as a result of misinformation. When a conflict appears on the same level, users are encouraged to discuss conflicts on the article talk page(s). If a consensus cannot be reached, an Administrator may step in. Administrator Intervention Administrators can intervene with any issue on the Battlezone Wiki, and this applies equally to source conflicts. If an administrator resolves a conflict, the solution they present is added to the article; discussion may continue, but unless another solution is administrator-approved, the one provided will remain. Category:Policy